


Feelin' Good

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie (gleeddicted) made a beautiful manip and I got bitten by a plot bunny</p><p>Secret agents Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Blaine never expected to find himself in this position.

Literally.

Kneeling next to a door, trying to unlock the combination ? Not on his “oh I wish I’d do that someday” list.

But that’s what he does, and from what he’s heard through the underground grapevine, he’s one of the best.

Blaine Devon Anderson, most unfamous secret agent in the country, at your service.

—

"What’s next, T-Rex ?" Blaine asks casually as he enters his boss’ office.

Finn looks up from his files with a frown. “You’re a pain in the ass, short-stick, you know that ?” he grumbles as he fumbles with the different packets on his desk. “But luckily for you - ah ! - you’re my numero uno” he adds, holding the one he was looking for.

"New assignment, Devon" he says with a smile.

Blaine takes it and starts humming as he reads through the pages.

Finn shakes his head but doesn’t pay attention : Blaine always hums or sings the same song when he gets a new mission.

It’s quite endearing, if Finn has to admit it - not that he would.

_"Birds flying high,_

_You know how I feel”_

"Oh yes, I know how you feel" Finn says quietly and Blaine sticks his tongue at him.

_"Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel”_

Blaine flips through the pages, not paying attention to Finn who is slowly but surely trying to make himself smaller, to the point of invisible behind the piles of files on his desk.

_"Breeze drifting on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life_

_For_ \- What the hell ?!”

Blaine stands up and shouts his question and Finn looks up, the epitome of innocent curiosity.

"What’s wrong ?" he asks, feeling his neck turning fire-engine red.

"You know perfectly well what is wrong - since when do I get a partner on a mission ?" Blaine asks, trying to lean over the desk without putting every file to the ground - quite the impossible task.

"Not my call, Anderson" Finn says, raising his hands to prove his innocence and the door opens to let another man in.

Blaine’s reflex kicks in and his Glock is in his hand before the newcomer can take another step, the canon of the gun in the man’s startled face.

"Hello cutie"

Blaine’s eyes widen and he smiles at him, his hand holding the gun still raised in the air but his stance a little more relaxed.

Oh, if he _has_ to have a partner, might as well be his husband.

_"And I’m feeling_

_Good”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mission itself ...

The mission is not that complicated : get inside the building, open the vault, grab the envelope with the plans, replace them with the tampered ones, close the vault, leave the building and go fuck as rabbits for all Finn cares.

Blaine fails to see why he has to go in with his husband - Kurt is more than capable and a fierce agent, that is not the point : the point is that this type of mission usually doesn’t require two agents.

Kurt seems to agree and they almost play rock-paper-scissor-Spock to determine who is going to wait in the car when they arrive at the building.

And both murmur a “Holy shit” when they catch the name of top of the building.

"Harrington ?" Blaine moans, hitting the wheel with his head, while Kurt opens the secret compartment inside the glove box to grab his second gun and his favorite knife.

"You can bet that Smythe is waiting for us inside" he growls, and Blaine looks up from the wheel, a new light in his eyes.

"You want to do a repeat of Marseille ?" he asks, a smirk stretching his lips when Kurt gives him a short nod.

"Let’s kick his bony butt".

—-

As expected, Sebastian waits for them the moment they exit the vault with the envelope.

"Oh, look at that" he drawls, his right hand holding his gun in their faces while his left hand rests on a bazooka. "The two most boring married agents to ever roam this continent - are you going to bore me to death with stories of your equally boring sex life ?" he teases them and Blaine holds Kurt’s wrist.

"I doubt our sex life would bore you, Seb" Blaine says nonchalantly, "if anything, I think it would leave you pretty much hard and wanting -"

"Well, as hard as you can get that is" Kurt quips in the same tone, taking care of a rebellious nail with his knife.

Sebastian’s face turns red. “Take that back, Hummel” he growls, his hand starting to shake.

Kurt looks at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry Sebastian, words go fast through the gay grapevine you know” he says softly.

"But you do know that there are pills to help with that right ?" Blaine asks, concern lacing his voice and Sebastian turns a confusing shade of maroon.

"I’m gonna turn the two of you assholes into a pile of fuming crap" he says, throwing his gun away and putting the bazooka on his shoulder.

"Overcompensating much ?" Kurt says with a twist of his lips before throwing his knife right between the bazooka and Sebastian’s neck.

The blade is buried in Sebastian’s shoulder, incapacitating him momentarily and Blaine jumps in, throwing the bazooka over his back and slamming his joined hands between Sebastian’s shoulder blades, knocking him out.

"And that will be our cue" Kurt says, pulling Blaine behind him as they rush out of the building.

—

Back at their apartment, Blaine barely has the time to deposit the bazooka on the floor before Kurt is on him, latching his lips and his mouth and his teeth on any accessible skin, marking him and making him deliriously hard.

"Fuck Blaine" Kurt growls against the sensitive skin of his shoulder, "I need to fuck you right now".

"You won’t - ah, fuck right there - you won’t see me protesting" Blaine pants out, his hands mapping Kurt’s back.

It’s not that he doesn’t know his husband’s back and muscles and shifting bones like the back of his hand - he just feels like he needs to get acquainted with all of it every time they do have sex.

Kurt groans and curves his back under Blaine’s hands. “Holy -” he whispers before letting a cry when Blaine latches his lips on the skin of Kurt’s long neck.

Blaine catches the lobe of Kurt’s ear between his teeth and tugs a little before leaning even more in his embrace. “Do you have your -” he drops his voice a little, trying to keep his laughter from his voice, “- License to drill ?”

"Oh my god Blaine, put your mouth to a better use" Kurt moans, slapping his hand over his eyes, but his voice is shaking with repressed laughter.

Blaine chuckles and drops to his knees. “Aye aye, captain”, he says before pulling Kurt’s pants to his ankles.


End file.
